Move along
by CampionSayn
Summary: You're servant! YOUR SERVANT! Indeed! I'm not your servant!


Disclaimer: I own nothing and nothing owns me.

Summary:50 movie quotes and pairings for Xiaolin, Heylin and anything between.

----------------------------------------------  
#1-Girl, Interrupted

Kimiko staired at the old ward known as South Bell as she departed from the gates to her knew home and thought to herself as she staired at the faces in the windows that were Rai, Clay, Omi, Chase, Jack, Ashley, and Wuya,

'Crazy isn't being broken, or swallowing a dark secret. It's me and them. Amplified. If you ever told a lie and enjoyed it, like Ashley. Or ever had the urge to be a child forever, like Omi.'

They may have been crazy, but they were her friends. And she would see them again.

#2-Titanic

"It's not up to you to save me, Jack." Ashley told the man who, just a few days ago wouldn't bother with, and who now she would be willing to sacrifice everything for.

#3-Cabaret

"Damnit, I'm gonna have a baby!"

The entire Xiaolin temple turned to see Rai running up and down the halls an either happy or terrified look on his face as he gave the information to anybody in a hundred foot vicinity.

#4-Beautician and the Beast

Omi breathed in and out with the speed of an air-conditioner as he stood outside of the limo, Jack right behind him with a paper bag.

"I thought you taught science!" The little yellow man uttered, finally able to breath again.

"Teach it? I didn't even pass it."

"Oh, God, Chase is going to kill me when he finds out!"

"Who says he needs to find out?"

"Oh, you Americans and your positive thinking! There are some things that big toothed person on thick book can't get you out of!"

#5-Bedazzled

"Your soul is like your appendix, you never use." Wuya eplained to Rai as she swallowed another strawberry.

"If I never use it, then why do you want it so bad?"

"Clever boy, aren't you?"

#6-Silence of the lambs

"Hello, Kimiko."

From inside the maximum security hall to the farthest right one could see Kimiko Tohomiko standing before the single cell that was occupied by possible the most deadly man alive. Staring at her like a Leopard deciding if it should bother to get up to catch a small bunny, Chase Young.

#7-I now pronounce you Chuck and Larry

"Now, what can we throw in the trash to make us look more gay?" Rai asked himself as he looked through Clay's house for unimportant inportant trash.

Then he spotted the copy to the script of any.

"Jackpot."

#8-Ferngully

Charades were so much fun to play. For Jack, anyway.

Especially when he played with Rai under a spell of transformation.

"Big ears! Ooh, I know, I know! Elephant!! Anteater!! ORANGUTANG!!! Darwin's grab bag!"

#9-Eye of the killer

"You would have killed Katnappe if needed. But, not that night. No, you weren't that cold blooded." Jack guessed, chewing his gum, dead serious.

Wuya shrugged. Jack was a cop and if he got to close to the truth, she wasn't sure if she could did out of the hole she would land in.

#10- Clue

"Did you kill Chase?" Clay asked the red head that was Wuya suspicously.

"No. But now that he's gone it's a case of life after death. Now that he's dead, I have a life."

#11- Casper

Stuffing their faces Clay and Rai commenced their usual morning banter,

"I feel like Oprah on hiatus."

"Ya' look like Oprah on hiatus."

#12- Fourth floor

The lock was finnished, and Ashley was relieved. Now she could get Rai out of here and go to work. Wuya was gonna kill her if she didn't get those prints done.

"You just move in, Ashley?"

The blonde female looked up, startled that he knew her name. Her face showing him her panic.

"I saw the note you left for your neighbor."

#13- Corpse bride

"This is impossible!" Ashley muttered, exasperated as she and Kimiko made their way down a dingy alley towards Omi's Pub.

"Oh, girls like Wuya are ten a penny. You've got so much more."

The blonde girl looked at Kimiko like she'd grown a second head, "Like what?"

"Well, you've got... you've got... You've got a wonderfull personality!"

#14- Elizabethtown

"Did I miss 60-b? Did I miss 60-b?! DID I MISS 60-B?!!"

Anyone on the interstate that might have passed by would have seen Chase Young, former stable person, slamming his hands against his car steering wheel in utter desperation as he called Kimiko Tohomiko at United Airlines for directions to his father's godforsaken town.

#15-How the Grinch stole Christmas

"You look FABULOUS!!!" Omi cheered happily as the prince of darkness Chase came into the courtyard wearing what could only be known as the I'm-going-to-court black/blue suit.

#16- Treasure planet

"You won't so much as eat, sleep, or scratch your bum without my say-so!"

Omi looked un-impressed as the earth dragon exercised his power by handing the smaller teen a pitch-fork and pointed to what Omi could only hope to be live-stock feed.

#17-Hanging up

The waiting room was comfortable, but not pleasant as Clay, Katnappe and Jack waited for the news about their friends.

"I'm gonna get a soda." Jack announced to no one in particular, just to get away from the tension.

Sure he was out of the room Katnappe turned to look at Clay, him pretending not to notice as she spoke up," Look, just let me get this off my chest. The reason I didn't come was because I didn't think anyone needed me. I mean, let's face it. God help anyone who needs me."

The blonde male turned, finally speaking,

"I needed you."

#18- My cousin Vinny

Jack would never ever peg Omi as the guy who hunted deer so, even if it was not evil, the red head thought it his duty to change that fact.

"Imagine you're a deer. You're prancin' along, you spot a little brook, you bend down to drink... BAM! A fuckin' bullet rips off part of your head! Your brains are lying on the ground in little pieces! So I ask you, is it worth buying special anti-water pants just for that?!"

The yellow monk could not answer, as the fact he was on the ground from a fainting spell.

#19- The night listener

"You know how those Star Trek dress up for conventions? You're like that." Wuya proclaimed of Chase as they walked down the sidestreet, the latter in a dreary mood since his break-up with Jack.

"Am I that pathetic?"

"No. It's not because they're crazy. It's because they miss them. Really miss them."

#20- The little mermaid 2

"Chase, don't want to do this! I'm young, I've got years before I'm tender!" Katnappe screamed as the Heylin warrior hunted her through his castle with a large and dangerous looking steak knife.

#21- Casablanca

"I've often wondered why you chose to come to China and stay here," Chase began, as he sat beside the large Texan with his favorite wine.

"Did you steal church funds? Run off with a senator's wife? I like to believe you killed a man; It's the romantic in me."

Clay didn't respond, downing his own drink with a roll of his eyes.

#22- Enough

"It's true that I love you, Chase but I am not a doormat!" The little yellow monk declared as he made his way out of the Heylin Lord's palace tears streaking his face in the rain, never looking back.

#23- Gay Purr-ee

"I feel like a cabbage that's gone top seed! Like some fat duck!"

Chase resisted the urge to laugh at what had just come spilling out of Jach's mouth. The mortal was being emotional and the imortal didn't want to trigger anything unnerving.

#24- Little Nemo

"Clay! W-what are you doing here?" Raimundo asked nervously from under A pile of leaves he was supposed to have bagged up an hour ago.

"I'm being here." The cowboy answered, unamused.

#25- Who framed Roger Rabbit

"I'm not bad, I'm just drawn that way."

Rai tried not to let his jaw drop as Wuya sat on his bed in a very provocative position after delivering that little sentence.

#26- Mona Lisa Smile

"I was taught that it was best to speak honestly." Wuya explained as Jack retreated to his room, after being humiliated by the witch on the worst day of his life.

"Okay, you're a bitch." Chase replied, following the evil boy genius upstairs.

#27- First wives club

"Kimi, I speak on behalf of your dead father, Chase, Jack and Wuya, that Rai is garbage and it would be our honor to take him out for you." The blonde cat girl offered, handing the Asian girl another tissue.

#28- Haunted

"Does Jack ever use a different model for his paintings?" Clay asked Wuya, genuinely curious as he remembered all the oil paintings with her naked form as the theme.

Then the red head surprised Clay, as she emerged from the lake without a bathing suit, only to reply,

"I can't see why."

#29- Dear, God

"I refuse to help you in this hopeless endeavor. Uh-uh, I'm two days from the promise land, you're on your own."

Chase watched, speechless as the tall cowboy walked away, not even guilty about the decision he'd made.

#30- The Maltese Falcon

"You're absolutely the wildest, most unpredictable person I've ever known." Katnappe told the blonde Texan breathlessly as he set her safe and sound on the sand, far away from the horrible sea.

#31- My neighbor Totoro

"You know, the soot sprites won't leave unless you laugh."

Wuya looked at the young cat girl as though she had grown a second head. From the red head's memories, she could not recall Ashley saying so intelligent or stupid all at once.

#32- Connie and Carla

"You ruined our show, you fucking bastards!" Kimiko screamed as she and Ashley launched themselves onto Jack and Chase.

In the boys defense, they hadn't known where that stage door led...

#33- In her shoes

The room was quiet as Kimiko paced about the room, Wuya in that red chair the younger girl had chosen for the holidays.

"So... How did Rai find you?" The red head asked, breaking the silence.

"How did he loose me?!" Kimiko asked Wuya back, hoping the elder girl to know the answer.

#34- Mary Reilly

The room was silent as death as Kimiko held Chase, naked except for a blanket, in her arms for what she was sure to be the last time.

"You said, that you didn't care what the world thought of you... Nor will I."

He didn't answer. He couldn't.

#34- Mononoke-hime

"Come with me. Please." Omi begged of the one girl who had enchanted him days before.

"Never! I hate all of you humans!" Katnappe replied, confusion, not hate, shining in her eyes as the small boy neared her, arms wide and welcoming.

"Yes. I'm human. So are you."

#35- Four rooms

"I've never met you people before! We're all fucking strangers!" Omi cried. Desperation evident in his eyes as Wuya pointed a rather dangerous and real looking gun towards his head.

"Everyone starts out as strangers Omi; it's where we end up that counts."

#36- The secret of NIMH

"I've learned to take what you can, when you can."

Chase drew up his sword to Omi, but the little warrior moved before he brought it back down, saying with conviction,

"Then you've learned nothing!"

#37- Hunback of Notre Damn

"So you finally got the girl, eh?"

Omi blushed and nodded Rai off as he went up to his loft, tired from the days events.

"Way to go, lover boy!"

"Lover boy?"

#38- Lady and the tramp

"Ya see, Rai, when you're footloose and collar-free, you only get the best."

Raimundo couldn't fathom or understand what Clay had just said, but guessed it has something to do with freedom.

#39- Lilo and Stitch

"Ooh, when I get in there I'm gonna stuff you in a blender, push purre and then feed you to Jack Spicer! And when he say "Mmm, this is great! What's your secret?" I'm gonna say-"

"Chase?"

The Heylin warrior looked up, genuinely surprised to see Wuya standing above him as he tried to pull a metal door off it's hinges.

"Oh, hello Wuya. How long have you...?"

"Long enough. Who are you...?"

"The wing dragon."

#40- Jungle 2 jungle

"You lied to me."

Jack turned around, totally confused as he looked upon Wuya's beautifully scary face.

"About what?"

"When we got together, we agreed that you would be my child and I would be your child and here we've come to find you've had a child all along."

#40- Daredevil

The information that lead to Omi humoured Jack immensely as he put the address in his back pocket trying not to laugh as Chase Young of Heylin Corporations continued his orders.

"Now, is there anything else you need for this mission?"

"Yeah. I want a bloody costume."

#41- Newsies

"You must forgive me. It's just that I'm not used to having what I say matter to anybody. Not that it should matter to you. But, um, well, does it? Matter?"

Clay grinned as Jack stumbled over his words, finding it strange that the smaller male would get this nervous around him.

#42- Ice age

As Jack, evil boy genuis held on for dear like to the dead tree branch, he didn't bother to look down and see that he was only fifteen feet above Raimundo. Because he wouldn't open his eyes.

"You're an embarassment to nature! You know that?" The Brazilian teen shouted as he picked up a stick and started poking the redhead's foot with it.

#43- Nightmare before Christmas

"I wish my cohorts were'nt so dumb..." Chase sighed as Katnappe tried to pull Jack's head out of his new cannon.

"I'm not the dumb one." The blonde of the group pointed out as she went to get some butter.

#44- Lady in the water

Clay was tired, but also very curious as he set the girl he had pulled out of the gutter on his earth colored sofa.

She had no clothes so he had to be carefull not to move her from under the blanket he had given her as he asked her a few questions.

"I'm Clay Bailey, and you are?"

"Kimiko."

"Where do you come from?"

"The Blue World."

#45- The last unicorn

"Your name is the golden bell hung in my heart! I should break my body to pieces to call you once by your name!"

Ashley sighed in annoyance as Jack was making much less sense than usual with that damn sip of gin.

#46- James and the giant peach

"Music should be the voice of the soul." Clay explained as well as he could, playing his violin for Omi as an example.

"What does that mean?"

"It means, that now that I'm happy I play like this."

The Texan elaborated by beginning a jig.

#47- The king and I

"Your servant?!"

"Well, that's what you are, aren't you?"

Wuya was, for once, speechless. Her face was turning an angry shade of read as Chase left the room to her. As soon as his foot-steps could no longer be heard, the enchantress exploded.

"Your servant! YOUR SERVANT!! Indeed! I'm not your servant!!!"

#48- Notes from the underbelly

"Are you wearing flip-flops under the table?" Ashley asked the Brazilian, her gaze deadly, coaxing for the right answer.

"With socks." He responded, proudly showing her as much.

#49- Jawbreakers

"That's right. Rule bitch, but don't forget who made you!"

Katnappe nodded as the redheaded witch removed herself from the palace blowing up whatever she could.

#50- Fargo

"They announced it." Jack whispered proudly into Kimiko's ear as she layed down with him, happiness scrolled across his face.

"Your robot?"

"Three cents."

"That's terrific!"

"It's just a three cent." Jack replied humbly.

"It's terrific, I'm so proud of you Jack." Kimiko said with finallity, giving him a kiss.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had so much fun writing for XS! It was hard to find a line. I hope you like it as much as I did. To prove it please press the little button in the corner. (hint hint)


End file.
